


Detached

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Short angst Story





	Detached

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it’s interesting how Jinsoul always stands behind Kim Lip whenever they are together. 
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

A part of your shadow always lies on me, whether it was day or night. 

As I follow you with every step you take, every detail of your voice was taken into detail. 

Again today, you are surrounded by people who love you and enjoy your presence around them. 

And again today, I am happy to be able to stand behind your back to catch you when you fall. 

\---

If only it was a dream, then this might not end. 

Today, you are not in front of me anymore. 

Your shadow is detached from my body. 

I see no one, but an empty light shining on me. 

You said that it’s finally time for me to shine on my own. 

But baby, you wouldn’t understand my light isn’t bright when I’m not with you. 

Because baby.. 

You were my light.


End file.
